


The Chronicle of Wurde

by Malkora



Category: Demons - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkora/pseuds/Malkora
Summary: A demoness cast her eyes upon a queen in an unknown land. Let the games begin.





	

Dear Goddess, give me strength.

 

_Come to us, child... ___  
_I had that dream again… She was there, fire and ruin at her heels. Her direful smile ever more worrisome. A woman I know I had never seen before, except in my sleep. So why is she so familiar?_  
_She awaits you, my queen. ___  
_How can one dream of something not seen before, much less That?_  
_Mistress awaits your calls. ___  
_....Maybe the citizens are right. Maybe I am mad._  
_Submit to her. ___  
_But who will lead in my place? The priests? I have no heirs, no family left. The people listen to the priests. Maybe they would be best to lead in my place..._  
_Give to her ___  
_No, the throne is mine, by right and by blood. If someone must rule, it will be I. The people be damned if they take Acara from me._  
_Fall. ___  
–  
  
“Your Highness?” the head cleric inquired to the Queen as she sat, sleepily brushing her raven-black hair.  
“Yes, Lord Joshua?” Clara, high regent of Acara , turned, facing her old friend and trusted adviser, smiling softly. “what is it, my friend?”  
The cleric stiffened, more out of annoyance to his old title than anything. The hairs on his closely shaven head stood on end in apprehension, knowing the answer to his question, asked thousands of times before, “What would you have done about the growing disquiet among the peasantry, my Queen?”  
  
Clara looked at her friend, pausing long enough to make it look to anyone else who might be watching as if she were thinking. “Nothing.”  
“Nothing? But they are sayi-”  
“ I know what they say, Joshua. That I am a tyrant. That I am the cause of the famine, that I am insane. The peasants will always be upset at something. Last month it was the pigs in the fields. The months before that were the floods and not enough rain. Before that, it was that we were at war with the Kingdom of Thon. And before that it was the outbreak of pox from the brothels-”  
The cleric held up his hands in mock defeat. Anyone else would have be given the stocks or lashes for that action, but Joshua had known Clara their entire lives, at one point having lived together as children. “I know, Clara. I know. But this time they are saying it about you. Your actions- or inaction- as of late to what they see as real issues are making them concerned...” He trailed off, knowing it was futile to explain. Clara had always been like this, only focusing on the most pressing issues and ignoring all else. It was something she shared with his uncle- her father.  
“They call me crazy, and for what reason? That I won't take a husband?” Clara turned away, preferring not to stand and argue in a simple nightgown. As she changed, a maid entered and took away the discarded clothing, avoiding any eye contact. “Who I choose is my own concern, Joshua. Not theirs.”  
  
Joshua sighed, moving to let the maid pass, nodding his head towards her in thanks. “You are the Queen. It is your duty to beget offspring who will rule when you pass, Clara.”  
Clara glared at him, the only thing that twisted her otherwise perfect face into something less. “I have already made it clear that I desire no man but one. One who will never be mine.” The unspoken part of the message was clear, and it made Joshua sigh again and rub his temples.  
“I gave my life to the priesthood, your Excellency. I could do far more as a cleric than as your king, or as a soldier. And you know it.” Clara was silent, staring at him solemnly. “You are thirty four summers old, my Queen. You have to start thinking about this now. Uncle isn't here to do that for you anymore,” Joshua looked at his cousin, his annoyance creeping into his face. “If not for yourself, do it for me. Please, Clara.”  
Clara pouted, hating that her father was brought into the argument. After letting silence reign for several minutes, she spoke. “Fine, Joshua. But you are the one who will arrange it all. Find the best suitors for me, and then I will choose....”  
Joshua bowed his head towards Clara, both honored and nervous*, “As you wish, my queen. Do you have any other stipulations in this task?”  
“Only that they must be a match for me, nor have any aspirations of commanding me.” Clara stepped close to Joshua, her eyes shooting daggers, ‘Do not fail me, cleric. Even you will not be pardoned if you do…”


End file.
